Slip rings are used to transmit electrical signals across rotating joints. In conventional slip rings, the signals are carried across the rotating interface by precious metal alloys or composite brushes, which maintain contact with precious metal plated rings. Data transmission rates are limited by discontinuities at the contacts. Non-contact slip rings are used when higher data transmission rates are required which exceed the capability of the contacting slip rings.